1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus, a radio communication method, and a program, and in particular to a radio communication apparatus that transmits/receives data by using a plurality of communication instruments, a radio communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, communication apparatuses that perform long-range radio communication such as WLAN (Wireless LAN) and Bluetooth (registered trademark) and those that perform non-contact communication such as a non-contact IC card and RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) have been widely used. With widespread use of a plurality of types of radio communication instruments, high-speed data transmission by using a plurality of radio communication instruments is being discussed. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-364145, for example, after an IC card to be a communication partner in an IC card system is identified, high-speed data transmission is achieved by switching to a communication protocol that performs Bluetooth communication.
Also, radio communication capable of performing large-capacity communication by proximity large-capacity radio communication (non-contact communication, TransferJet) using electric field couplers capable of mutually establishing electric field coupling is proposed. For example, simultaneous transmission/reception of different data by incorporating a radio communication system by an IC card system and that by TransferJet into one radio communication apparatus can be considered.